thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Night of the Living Dead (Welfare)
Synopsis People of Devil's Point claim that the dead are rising. Taylor gets into trouble with some locals. People begin to face problems. Plot Sam is eating Becca's body in front of Charlie. He looks up and stumbles to Charlie, who backs away but trips over a branch. Sam tries lunging but Charlie kicks him in the jaw and runs through the woods, making his way back into Devil's Point. Charlie runs out of the woods and bumps into Autumn. She says everyone's been looking for him and he asks where his mom is. Autumn points to the resturaunt and says she's with Lex. Charlie runs in and sees Lex and Mandy talking to Eliza and Enid. Mandy turns to see Charlie and hugs him, asking where he was. Charlie says he was taken by Ali and then says he saw Sam Davis. "Something was wrong with him, he was eating Becca Collins' body." Lex looks at Mandy with concern and radios in. Taylor walks out of the store and is making her way down the street when she hears Nick call her. "Taylor, it's been forever and you don't even say hi?" Taylor looks to his house and laughs, asking where Charlie is. Nick says there's trouble with his family and offers her a few hits from the blunt. Ingrid and Alisha are in the Jordans' kitchen with wine, talking about their marriages. Alisha says she's not sure how her and Cole are doing anymore. "I want so much but he never wants to leave this stupid town." Ingrid says she knows the feeling. She then begins crying and admits that she's been cheating on Lex. Alisha tells her she has to do something. Ingrid then says she's so unhappy with Lex. Lex is at the Davis house and tells James about Charlie's claim. James asks what it could mean. "Sam wouldn't hurt Becca." James then goes tell Cara to keep her and Riley in the house. Taylor leaves Nick's house when a truck almost hits her. She yells, "You dumbass inbreds, watch it!" Nick runs to her and tells her to be careful who she yells at. He says that was the Jackson family. She says that doesn't give them a right to hit and run before saying bye to him. Barbie is in the radio station having coffee when Enid walks in. Barbie asks her if she wants to be a reporter. Enid says yes and states that Barbie is her idol. Barbie says she always gets the scoop because she always is recording. Enid says that's a little illegal. Barbie says it always gets her proof. "I hear Lex knows where Sam Davis is." Enid says she shouldn't be questioning about that. Barbie says she'll be back with proof soon. While Taylor is walking home, she stumbles from the weed and feels dizzy. She then sees Chuckie and William Jackson walk to her and they lead her to their truck. She begs for them to let her go but the close the doors on her and drive off. Mandy asks Charlie if he's sure he's okay. He says yes and he knows what he saw. The front door opens and Ali walks in. Mandy tells him to leave. Ali says he had a right. "I can't let my grandson live with a drunk!" Mandy and Ali argue more, causing Charlie to run to his room and sneak out the window. He walks down the street, unaware of the walker behind him. Barbie approaches James and Lex and asks them a few questions with a tape recorder in her bag. She asks if they can confirm Sam is alive. James says Charlie told Lex he looked dead but still alive. Barbie then asks what that means. Lex says that's what they're trying to figure out. They leave, Barbie tilting her head in confusion. "Dead but still alive?" She walks on, not seeing a walker following her. In the Jordans house, Lex and Ingrid are eating silently when Ingrid says, "I want a divource." Lex stops eating and looks at her. He asks if that will make her happy and she says no. "I love you but everytime I see you, I see him." Lex looks down and stands, saying he needs to go finish the investigation. Ingrid calls him back but he slams the door, making her burst into tears. Taylor wakes up with her hands tied behind her back. She screams for help as she realizes she's in a basement. Co-Starring *Chaz Bono as Chuckie Jackson *Grady Lee Richmond as William Jackson *Beth Broderick as Eliza Kramer *Carla Crome as Enid Luvall *Connor Weil as Sam Davis (Zombified) Deaths TBA Trivia TBA Category:Welfare Category:Episodes